Things do not go according to plan
by LynaeSiriana
Summary: The Potters have survived the attack of the Valley of Godric, however by strategy of war send Harry to the Dursley, but he does not go alone, a girl accompanies him. The Potters not only downloaded their responsibility as parents, but also as sponsors. They live a quiet and happy life, until unexpected events start to happen.
1. Prologue

**Summary.**

The Potters have survived the attack of the Valley of Godric, however by strategy of war send Harry to the Dursley, but he does not go alone, a girl accompanies him. The Potters not only downloaded their responsibility as parents, but also as sponsors. They live a quiet and happy life, until unexpected events start to happen. (Potter, Dumbledore and some bad Weasleys. For now.)

 **Warning:**

English is not my native language, so I apologize in advance for any errors in the translation. This story is also in Spanish which is my language, if you think it's better to read it in Spanish you can have it in my profile. Hope you enjoy.

...

Hello! This is my first finc, I am very excited about this, I have been thinking about it for a long time and until now I have decided to materialize it. I really hope you like it.

... ... ..

Everything you recognize is not mine, it's from JK Rowling, I'm just bored and I borrow it.

Foreword.

"Dumbledore, you made sure that was not going to happen" James Potter furiously claimed the director as they walked through one of the deserted halls of Hogwarts.

"James, sooner or later it had to happen. I could not hold it anymore, the same Healer Jones was the one who discharged him "the old man answered calmly.

"You know what she will try to do. You can not let that happen. The last six years can not be thrown away, not now. "

"I know James, I know. That will not happen, one thing is that this out of San Mugo, another is to have the appropriate paperwork to say he is able to take care of the children "said Dumbledore stopping to see James in the eye. "And that will not happen."

... ...

It had been two weeks since the beginning of summer, and Dudley Dursley had grown tired of all his toys and was terribly bored in his room, he did not know what to do, Piers was spending time with his maternal grandmother and would not return until the end of week. He really was so bored! He closed his eyes trying to think what he could do to pass the time and boom, how he had not thought of it before ... He was going to look for the phenomena, maybe he could find some fun with them.

Dudley stopped at the kitchen door, there they were, they were probably preparing dinner, he turned his fat neck in all directions to verify that his mother was not nearby, and entered.

"I still do not understand why Mom insists that you cook," he said unpleasantly and groggily looking at the children in front of him "at any moment the food can get contaminated."

The thin boy moved his head slightly until he fixed his gaze on his cousin's, then on the empty door and finally, again, on the vegetables he was cutting. The girl, on the other hand, seemed not to have listened to Dudley and was continuing with her tasks.

"You know, because Mom taught them how to clean themselves before cooking, there will always be some crap in you, after all they are still phenomena" Dudley provoked the children as he slowly approached them "I have always I was curious, to know what it feels like to be a phenomenon like you, but when I think about it, it makes me want to throw up, I think I could not stand it, "Dudley finished with a smile of satisfaction as he watched the two children tensing up. Although they made a great effort to ignore him, he knew that they were listening to him "What is this?" He asked as he brought his nose to the vegetables "Oh no! I feel that the food has already been contaminated "and in an unexpected movement I take the vegetables that the children had been cutting and a thunderous blow informed that the container had been shattered.

"No" was a whisper, almost inaudible, but full of despair and fear "No ..." the girl repeated again, she had been paralyzed watching the disaster that had formed on the kitchen floor, while the little boy looked at his cousin with intense hatred.

"I'm so sorry" said Dudley with a satisfied smile "It was not my intention."

"WHAT HAPPENS HERE !?" The loud cry caused the two little children to jump in their place and the fat boy turned his head to look at his father in the kitchen door.

"It was them dad, you know how they are," Dudley said in a sweet and gentle tone, and immediately the girl began to move her head from side to side frantically, while the boy stared at the face of his uncle, where before I hate, now feelings of fear and panic invaded his face.

"Dudley go and buy something," said Vernon Dursley, handing his son a few bills. "Go," he repeated, and Dudley happily left the kitchen. When the "click" of the front door sounded, Vernon turned his attention to the children in front of him "Small pieces of shit" although he said it in a soft tone, it caused the children to back off a few steps "when they will learn to do things right" He said and raised his fat hand to slap the boy, who fell to the floor immediately. "You" he said pointing to the girl who was petrified watching the immobile body of the child lying on the floor "Damn bitch" he said approaching her. When she was close enough to the subject by the hair, raising it a few centimeters from the floor and extended her free hand towards a knife that was nearby, when the girl saw what she was trying to do her eyes widened in panic and began to struggle uselessly against the grip of man. When Vernon held the knife she had already exhausted her strength, her head hurt too much because of the way they were holding her, her stomach was bothering her because of the lack of food, her hands and feet were burning from wounds that were not yet They healed and his ribs and back stung and ached from the bruises he had. Vernon began to aggressively cut the girl's hair, frustration was reflected in her eyes when she could not get it quickly which caused her movements to become increasingly abrupt causing the girl to scream in pain "Shut up! He whispered menacingly as he embedded his knee in the girl's stomach, causing her to lose air for a few seconds. He continued desperately to cut his hair, not even noticing how close the sharp knife passed over her scalp, so he was pleasantly surprised when a few drops of blood fell from his forehead. Finally she managed to cut the last strand of hair and the girl fell to the floor hitting hard "Let's see if you learn to do something right for the first time in your life" said Vernon throwing on the trembling body of the girl the strands of hair she still had in his hand "And you" said turning his attention to the boy who had recovered from the initial blow and was curled up with his knees close to his chest staring at his uncle with panicked eyes. He could not cover his head when Vernon's foot landed on his head, knocking him back on the floor and leaving him with the cloudy view. "Filthy phenomenon," he said, punctuating each syllable with a kick in the little boy's stomach. When he gave up the punishment, he saw around him, the kitchen was a mess, the vegetables were now covered with some hair, the girl was still lying on the floor cradling her right hand close to the chest and the child perished unconscious, drops Blood was scattered all over the white floor "Dinner is ruined, it's a shame. I think we will have to go out to eat, I would like to invite you, children, but I see that they are not in conditions. I hope that when you arrive, the kitchen is impeccable as your aunt likes, I hope you understand "and with that Vernon left the kitchen quietly, leaving the two children injured on the floor.

What he did not know was that someone was watching him from the window.

... ...

I know you can generate many questions but I hope that as you go they will respond. Please leave your review.


	2. Chapter 1

JK Rowling, blah, blah blah, blah, I do not own anything, blah, blah, blah.

...

It is necessary to remind them that English is not my first language. I'm sorry for any mistake.

...

 **Chap. 1: The letters.**

June 1987- In a Muggle newspaper:

 _"... everything indicates that it was an accident, says Police Officer Jhonsons, the doors were not forced as well as the windows ..."_

 _"... five bodies were found incinerated inside the house, two adults and three children ..."_

 _"... sister of one of the victims speaks in his name ..."_

 _"... the funeral will be held on Sunday ..."_

 _"... Prive Drive families pay homage to the Dursley family in front of the remains of their home ..."_

July 1987- The Prophet.

 _"... Harry Potter and Alyssa Summerls die in a tragic accident ..."_

 _"... Lily and James Potter disconsolate over the loss of their son and goddaughter ..."_

 _"... we could not contact Madeleine Summerls ..."_

 _"... the magical world mourns the death of its heroes ..."_

 _"... Albus Dumbledore gives statements about the mysterious death of children ..."_

 _"... let's raise our wands in honor of Harry Potter and Alyssa Summerls."_

July 1991.

In the office of the vice-rector of Hogwarts School of magic and sorcery, scrolls flew from one place to another, while the woman sitting at the desk moved her wand without paying any attention, to this every year, becoming a mechanical task. For a long time he did not pay attention to the letters, he just let them reproduce, they were closed, they were picked up by an owl and they were delivered. As he waved his wand absentmindedly, he thought of the children who would arrive on the first of September, of the Muggle-born that he was going to visit, of the students he had accepted for the EXTASES, and of the empty search engine position on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. .

I look up at the open window of his office, in which owls come and go, this was the year that Harry and Alyssa would come to Hogwarts, a knot formed in his throat, he still did not understand the premature death of the children, The Potters had been clear that the safety of the children was maximum, he did not understand how Dumbledore did not see the attack coming. He could not even imagine the pain of James, of Lily, of little Alex and Madeleine, that he had lost everything, he had only Alyssa and then nothing, and if Noah was alive ... He forced himself to stop thinking about that and concentrated his Looking at the sunset, he was going to finish his work, maybe he would call an elf to bring some sandwiches to his rooms.

When the last letter was carried by a light brown owl, Professor McGonagall got up from her seat, stretched her legs, closed the window and left her office to go to her rooms. She was tired after a day full of paperwork, maybe that's why she did not see the two owls approaching the window.

...

The old director was having breakfast in his office, quietly reading The Prophet, while savoring the coffee that the elves had brought him a few minutes ago. I look up at the door of his office, someone was going up now, I wait patiently to hear the knock on his door. "Go ahead," he said when he heard the soft thumping. "My dear Professor McGonagall, good morning" I greet the transfiguration teacher with a kind smile.

"Good morning, Albus," answered Minerva. "I see you're having breakfast, I did not want to interrupt ..."

"No no no. No problem, you're here. We could be company "interrupted Dumbledore, pointing to the chair in front of him" What do you want to eat ?, we can call an elf "

"Albus is fine Albus, I do not have much appetite this morning" said the woman dryly sitting in the chair offered.

"What brings you here?" The director asked quietly, ignoring the teacher's all.

"Two letters have been returned this morning," McGonagall said directly. "I do not even understand why they were sent in the first place," he concluded, staring at the director, who showed genuine curiosity.

"I do not understand what the teacher is referring to, it is you who send the letters" said Dumbledore, looking away from Professor McGonagall, to pour some coffee for her.

"You know as well as I do, professor, that letters are generated automatically from the records of children accepted at school, all you have to do is separate the Muggle-born from the magical children, who also It does with magic, like the sealed and the sent. He knows that it is not a manual task. "The teacher replied" For what I reiterate, I do not know why these two letters were generated in the first place "he said putting on the table two yellow envelopes and with green letters.

Slowly Professor Dumbledore picked them up and read the names of the recipients, his eyes widened a little in surprise, he did not expect to read those names.

Harry J. Potter

Blue Room

4, Prive Drive.

Little Whinging,

Surrey

Alyssa M. Summerls

Green Room

4, Prive Drive.

Little Whinging,

Surrey

"I do not understand what's happening, teacher," said the professor, re-reading the envelopes.

"That is not possible, unless ..." the deputy director said firmly.

"Harry and Alyssa are dead Minerva, and no one but me, would like that to not be true," interrupted Dumbledore. "Let me remind you, teacher, that the children who are invited to Hogwarts are registered from the moment of their birth, which we can assure that Harry and Alyssa were registered by the magic of the school since they were born. We have never deleted your registration, so it is possible that this is why the letters were generated "

"If that's the case, how come they have an address? In the letters they write the home address of the children and the place where they feel safe inside the house, which is usually their room. The two letters have that, "reproached McGonagall.

"I know, I know. However there are two curious things here, the first is the address of the place where the children were when they died. And second the letters did not reach their recipients, which explains that they were not in that place. And you know why they were not there "the director finished, leaving the letters on the table again and ending the discussion. When I see that Professor McGonagall had not moved a muscle, I continue. "I understand what a teacher feels, but that the letters have been generated do not mean anything"

"I'm sorry I wasted your time Albus" said McGonagall getting up from the chair and leaving the office.

When the door closed, the director turned his attention to the envelopes on the table. I did not understand what was happening. After a few minutes lost in his thoughts, he got up from his chair and went to the fireplace. Picking up a pinch of flu powders and throwing them into the fireplace, he pronounced loudly and clearly: "Potter Mansion"

... ... ..

I hope you liked it. Please comment! What do you think until now? What do you think will happen?

So far we have not seen any original characters, only mentions. The next sure they will meet someone new!

Next chapter: **The citation**.

Publication: May 9, 2018

(I hope to be able to follow a constant writing rhythm: D)


	3. Chapter 2

I'm Harry Canon! And I'm just saying that I belong to JK Rowling, nobody else. In spite of how much they play with me, and they believe me traumatic childhoods, and they pair me with strange people, and make of me what their disturbed minds want. Uggg, do you hear that? It's my stomach asking to be unemployed ...

...

I know I said that the next installment would be until next Wednesday, but I could not help it. I hope you enjoy.

And I remind you that English is not my first language and I apologize for any mistakes.

 **Chap. 2: The citation.**

"I'm sorry I wasted your time Albus" said McGonagall getting up from the chair and leaving the office.

When the door closed, the director turned his attention to the envelopes on the table. I did not understand what was happening. After a few minutes lost in his thoughts, he got up from his chair and went to the fireplace. Picking up a pinch of flu powders and throwing them into the fireplace, he pronounced loudly and clearly: "Potter Mansion"

... ... ..

"Explain it again Dumbledore," Lily Potter asked the elderly director. She had arrived with her husband to the principal's office after he called home.

"The letters of Harry and Alyssa were produced, something that should not happen" he replied tiredly rubbing the bridge of his nose, it was the third time he repeated the story "Although they were registered at the time of his birth, their names had to be erased when they died, "he said recalling his conversation with Professor McGonagall." The magic of Hogwarts is very powerful, and I would dare to say that it is impossible to be mocked. "

"You infer that they are alive" commented James "But they, the house. It's not possible"

"I know, James, I know," Dumbledore said as he laced his fingers under his chin.

"What do you think might have happened?" Lily asked, looking directly into the director's eyes.

"I have theories, yes. But all just as impossible "said rising from the seat and approaching the window" If they are alive, I do not understand how they survived so long alone and hidden "

"Not necessarily alone," James said softly, catching the director's gaze. "I should not let her come out, I told her then and I'll tell her now"

"My dear boy, she has been constantly watched since she left, if she had had any contact with the children we would have known," Dumbledore answered calmly, turning his gaze to the window.

"Then who?" Lily asked

"I do not know. For the moment, you have to visit your sister Lily's house, it's the address that appears on both letters. If we want answers, we can start there "the director replied returning to his desk" We have to ... "he interrupted abruptly when he felt someone was going up" Come in "he said when he heard a single thump on the door of his office.

The inhabitants of the room tensed a little when they saw who was entering. Dumbledore, I hope he was a teacher, so I do not hesitate to let him pass, but he was wrong; advancing slowly but firmly, a woman that neither the Potters nor Dumbledore thought to see. Dressed in dark blue tunics, combed with a long braid that reached below the waist, small curls dark as night escaped from her generating an aura of descomplicación. His honey-colored eyes studied the office quickly taking note of the three people sitting around the desk, a slight smile forming on his pink lips. An aura of magic floated peacefully around the woman, her skin was a slightly dark tone and her features reflected the heritage of her Latin mother.

"Madeleine" said by way of greeting Lily.

"Lily," the visitor answered, tilting her head slightly towards her former friend. "It's been a long time."

"Yes, a lot," Lily said, looking away from Madeleine.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Maddie," James interjected with a smile on his face.

"I'd like to say the same, James," the woman said dryly.

"Madeleine, what a pleasant visit," the school principal suddenly said, ignoring the woman's tone of voice. "What's the reason for this surprise?"

"I'm here because of the ministry issues that concern the Potters, who happen to be here," he replied, making it clear that there was nothing accidental about that visit.

"From the ministry?" Lily asked with a trace of surprise in her voice.

"Yes, I think that's what I said" Madeleine replied sarcastically.

"How have you been Maddie?" Interrupted Dumbledore trying to take the conversation to a safe place. "I heard you've been working in the Ministry."

"Yes," the woman answered curtly. "A new apartment, as you already know," he said looking directly into the director's blue eyes.

"Yes, the Department of Childhood, it is interesting that it had not existed before. Take a seat, "Dumbledore finished pointing to an empty chair in front of the desk next to Lily and James.

"It is not necessary director. As I told you, I'm here for matters of the Ministry, I will not be long "he answered taking an envelope from the inside of the tunic, to give it to James.

James's hands immediately opened the envelope, he was intrigued about what he and his wife could want. Lily approached her husband to reach to read the letter held by her husband in his hands. A tense silence took over the room while the Potters read and reread the parchment in front of them.

"A citation ... for the custody of ... of Harry?" Lily asked looking back at the woman standing in front of her.

"Harry is dead. You know, "James said suddenly, standing up from his seat and pointing to Madeleine.

"No, James. He is not dead, "he said quietly, staring at the two letters resting on the director's desk.

"What do you mean by that?" Lily spat.

"What Evans is listening to. Harry is not dead, and you have been summoned by the Ministry because you are not considered worthy to have custody of the child, "answered Madeleine menacingly. Lily shuddered at his words, it had been a long time since anyone had addressed her with her maiden name.

"How is it possible that the child is alive and his parents will not find out?" Asked Dumbledore calmly.

"I think, Professor, it's a question that the child's parents must answer in the audience," Madeleine said dryly, looking down at the people standing in front of her.

"You!" James said, pulling his wand out of his tunic "You kidnapped him!"

A laugh broke the silence of the room, laughter full of sarcasm filled the ears of those present "Kidnap ?, Come on Potter, you're better than that" said Madeleine pretending to wipe a tear from his face "How are you able to talk about kidnapping when you abandoned your own son with those muggles? How can you accuse me when you abandoned my own daughter !? "Madeleine finished in a scream full of hate, her own wand tightened tightly in her hand.

"It's not what you think Maddie" said Lily trying to reassure her husband and the woman.

"Is not that what I think, Lily? Tell me then why the hell they did it!" The woman roared menacingly.

"Madeleine, everything has an explanation. Just lower the wand, "said Dumbledore quietly standing between the magicians.

"Ten years have passed, Dumbledore. Ten years. I do not think a speech prepared in detail by you and by ... "he said looking down at the magicians standing next to the old man" An explanation is not enough, not now "culminated by keeping the wand inside the tunic.

"We had to do it, there was no other option," said James, keeping his own wand.

"Who pointed their wands at you to force you to do it?" The woman asked coldly, staring at James, all the resentment, all the hatred, all the pain that had burdened for the last decade were coming to rub " Who screamed.

"You would not understand Madeleine," Dumbledore said, drawing all attention to him. "We were at war. Voldemort had mysteriously disappeared, many of his followers would seek vengeance, they should be in a safe place "

"So sure they gave them up for dead four years ago," the woman replied.

"That was a disastrous accident, we can not deny it," the director said quietly "as James said, there was no other option. They would grow apart from a world that hailed them as heroes, for an event they would not remember. They would have a happy and quiet childhood, "said Dumbledore simply as if that covered all the woman's feelings.

"You promised to take care of her," Madeleine told Lily in a whisper, ignoring the director's words.

"I did it, it was under the care of my own sister, Maddie. What happened, no one expected it, the accident did not ... "Lily said but was quickly interrupted by Madeleine.

"How many times did you visit her?" He asked simply, and James thought he heard a hint of supplication in his voice.

"I ... we ..." Lily did not expect that question, she was clearly confused, she knew that if she lied she would not believe him.

"Did you regret it?" He asked James this time "Did you regret leaving them there?"

"No," she said, staring into the eyes of her best friend. "I know it was the right decision, although you do not want to see Madeleine"

"Madeleine, if you feel we can ..." Dumbledore intervened again.

"Do not. I wait for you tomorrow at the hearing "the woman said dryly before heading to the door" I think you should know, that not only will the custody of Harry be in dispute "he said holding his hand knob on the door" Please, get there my regards to little Alex "and with this he left the room leaving behind the three confused wizards.

"Alex ..." Lily sighed, going to the fireplace and disappearing into it a few seconds later.

"Guarded, I was watched!" James called to Dumbledore as the green flames disappeared from the fireplace.

"I must communicate with Alastor," the old man said suddenly.

"Moody? There are more important things now, Dumbledore, "James argued, moving the parchment he held in his hands.

"Alastor was the one who was watching Madeleine," said Dumbledore simply as he took out his wand and conjured his patronus, which immediately disappeared through the window.

"I do not understand. It could not have been overlooked that he had the child. Not Moody, "said James, looking at the place where the patronus had disappeared.

"I also do not understand what is happening James. But I'm sure things will make sense little by little "said the old man sitting down again" for now, let's think about what we are going to do with that citation "

... ... ..

The Potter Mansion was in deep silence, all the inhabitants were still deep in sleep, while the house elves were responsible for preparing breakfast, their masters would not delay in waking up and everything had to be ready by then. The house was huge, worthy of a family of pure blood, in the lower floor a large living room welcomed visitors who came by the front door or by the fireplace, painted with cream colors, gave the illusion that the place it was bigger than it really was, it was decorated with subtle objects and photographs of a little boy perched on the fireplace, in all of them was the same child; of baby, two months, with a toy broom, with a stuffed animal, taking his first steps, always the same baby and, in some photographs was accompanied by his proud parents. One of the walls contained photos of teenagers at school, always smiling, always happy. The faces of four boys were constantly repeated, along with the face of a young redhead along with a brunette with curly hair. The room gave way to a large dining room painted light blue, and in the center a large table perched majestically under a crystal chandelier, on one side, a bar could be observed with the reserves of the best drinks, large windows allowed the View to a huge back yard and, a door leading to the kitchen. Lily Potter would always be proud of her house, especially her kitchen, a large island of black marble was located right in the center of it, while multiple cabinets surrounded the room and the refrigerator was covered in drawings of childlike quality. On one of the walls was a discreet door that allowed access to the room of the house elves. It was not as luxurious as the rest of the house, but it was quite cozy, painted a deep white color and furnished with a single bed, two bedside tables and a wardrobe, the room had its own bathroom, which was a luxury that was not all the house elves could boast.

On the upper floor were the rooms and the family room. The main room, occupied by Lily and James, was carefully decorated in shades of green and light blue, while the private bathroom was white and gold. The room that followed him in size was occupied by Alexander Potter, or as everyone called him; Alex It was a blue room and it was not the most orderly place in the house, with toys thrown here and there, creating a quiet environment for the little boy and his parents. Four more rooms completed the upper floor, two for guests and two suitable for offices, one for Lily and one for James. The potions room was located in the basement, while the attic was surrounded by shelves full of books. In the large backyard a small cabin could be dazzled, all the implements for quidditch were stored there and at the same time it was the home of the family owls. The cupboard under the stairs was intended for winter coats and boots and the front garden boasted a variety of flowers, extremely well-kept.

Sounds on the upper floor indicated to the elves that the inhabitants of the house were awake, quickly arranged a cup of coffee on the central island of the kitchen. Shortly after, Lily Potter took hold of her, slowly taking her contents.

"Good morning," the woman greeted.

"Good morning, Lady Potter," replied the elf, who was preparing some beaten eggs.

"How was your night?" Asked the elf who was taking plates from one of the cabinets at that moment. Both elves were dressed the same, with dark blue tunics embroidered with a silver P on the chest.

"A little moved, really," sighed Lily. "I'll go wake them up," he added when he saw that breakfast was almost ready. She went to the room she shared with her husband and with a soft kiss on the lips woke him up, then went to her little son's room. When he entered and saw him sleeping peacefully a sense of peace flooded his chest. Alex was barely six years old and was the greatest gift the universe could give him. His thoughts traveled to Harry, but he stopped them, he had never been his son. Yes, it grew within her, it was born of her, but it did not belong to her, not since she knew about the prophecy. She went softly to the sleeping child, remembered how the feeling of worry filled her the previous morning when she heard Madeleine speak the name of her little baby, she had been so scared that she did not wait a minute to check that she was okay. "Alex" I call softly moving the child's shoulder a little "Alex, darling. Above "your child had a heavy sleep" Breakfast is ready, love "I try again knowing the ferocity of the child's appetite. He smiled when the green color of his son's eyes peeked through his thick lashes.

When Alex was born, the resemblance to his older brother had hit the Potters, but as he grew older that resemblance had been disappearing leaving only identical green eyes. While Harry had been destined to look like his father, Alex was destined to look like his mother, yes, he had something similar to James, like his smile, but the resemblance to Lily was surprising, even though his hair was not one shade deep red, but rather a coppery red.

"I'm waiting for you below, honey," Lily said when she saw that her son had woken up completely.

When entering the dining room she saw that her husband was already sitting at the table drinking his coffee and reading the Prophet "Something new?" He asked sitting next to James.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary," the black-haired man replied, leaving the newspaper aside. "Good morning, little one!" He gleefully greets the little boy who entered the dining room.

"Hi, dad," Alex replied, running his hands over his eyes in an attempt to wake up.

"That's the attitude of a Potter in the morning," said James, smiling broadly at the boy as he sat down. The family kept silent while breakfast was served and while they ate. Lily posed her gaze from her son to her husband, the latter gave him smiles of comfort. Lily was nervous about what was going to happen in a few hours, she did not know what was going to happen, despite James assuring her that nothing bad would happen, that Dumbledore had told her they would get Harry back, and the plan could be established again. Nothing could go wrong, they would have the child in the house, and then in school, they could continue with their preparation to beat Voldemort if he got up again. He had to remember that, everything was for the preparation of the child for his future, all for the greater good. He let out a sigh that was stored in his chest, everything was going to be fine, it was repeated again, they did not have evidence to take away custody of Harry, while they did have evidence against Madeleine. James told him after returning from Hogwarts that the director had assumed that just as Harry was alive, Alyssa could also be alive. So they would try to take custody after winning Harry's. Yes, everything was going to be fine.

... ...

The large room was surrounded by seats, most of the people mentioned were already present. The court, composed of four witches and three magicians silently reviewed scrolls in front of them. Lily and James Potter were standing next to Dumbledore in front of the court, patiently waiting for the meeting to begin. A soft knock on the door of the room caught the attention of those present, who saw Madeleine Summerls come in accompanied by a tall man with a stern look.

"Good afternoon," the woman greeted to no one in particular, as she took a seat in one of the empty chairs in front of the court, but away from the Potters.

"Good afternoon, Lady Summerls, Mr. Byrne" greeted the witch sitting right in the middle of the courtroom. "Apparently we are all already, so we will take the citation as initiated"

"Good evening, I'm Thomas Walsh from the Family Department of the Ministry of Magic" the magician appeared to the right of the half witch.

"My name is Megan Miller, and I am the secretary of the head of the children's department of the Ministry of Magic," said the witch on the left side of the central witch.

"I am Jhoanne Wilson, from the children's department of the Ministry of Magic," said a little witch next to Walsh.

"Reece Jones, from the children's department of the Ministry of Magic," the magician said sharply next to Miller.

"Olivia White, family department of the Ministry of Magic," said the witch sitting in the right corner of the court.

"David Anderson, family department of the Ministry of Magic," said the magician sitting at the other end of the court.

"Samantha Roberts, from the magical law enforcement department of the Ministry of Magic"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, director of Hogwarts College of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Today, defender of the Potter family "continued Dumbledore with the presentation.

"James Potter, Head of the Potter House and Auror of the Ministry of Magic"

"Lady Lily Potter, Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"Connor Byrne, from the magical law enforcement department of the Ministry of Magic"

"Madeleine Summerls, head of the house Summerls, director of the department of childhood of the Ministry of Magic" before the last presentation the Potters were amazed, they knew that Madeleine worked for that department, but never imagined that it was the head of such.

"As you know, we are here to discuss custody of 10-year-old Harry James Potter," Samantha Roberts began. "Lady and Lord Potter were summoned to this court at the request of Lady Summerls, in order to obtain full custody of his godson Harry Potter. Is this clear? "The witch finished speaking to the people in front of her, who nodded. "Well, we will start with the defense of the child's parents"

"Good afternoon Samantha" Dumbledore saluted, standing up from his seat "First of all, I would like to inform you how amazed are the parents of the children when they learned that Harry is alive, as we all know, Harry Potter was presumed dead four years ago" of a continuous pause "We would like to know how it is that the child is alive and this has been hidden from his parents"

"Although your questioning is reasonable, Professor Dumbledore, it is not a matter to be addressed at this time," the witch who had introduced herself as Megan Miller quickly responded.

"No, Megan. Professor Dumbledore's question must be answered. If the child was alive, why were you, James and Lily, not aware? As parents, it is their responsibility to ensure the health of their children, "Madeleine spoke dryly.

"As Miller said, it is a matter that does not enter into discussion at this time" reiterated Jones "Please teacher, continue"

"Good," said Dumbledore more firmly than he had previously. "We would like to know what are the arguments that sustain the suspension of custody of the child in question, of their parents"

"Perfect" was the turn of David Anderson "Lady and Lord Potter are accused of negligence and neglect of the child Harry James Potter, actions that generate the automatic loss of custody of the child"

"What?" Protested Lily. "We never abandoned it."

"Please, Lady Summerls, present the first evidence supporting the charges," Anderson continued, ignoring Lily's intervention. And it was Madeleine's turn to stand up.

"As a first test I would like to call Remus Lupine, as a witness of such" the magician's name made the Potters shudder in their seats, they did not expect that. The sound of the door opening showed his friend entering the room and avoiding the eyes of the couple. When he sat in a chair between the Potters and Madeleine, it continued. "Introduce yourself, please"

"Remus Lupine, auror of the Ministry of Magic" clearly spoke the werewolf. He felt his friend's gaze on him, he could not see him, he could not see the look full of betrayal he was giving her.

"Auror Lupine, what do you know about the relationship the Potters had with their eldest son?" Byrne asked immediately.

"It was very short, he was only with them one year. Then the events of October 31, 1981, and Harry was sent to a safe place away from his family, to prevent any unfortunate event "culminated Lupine seeing his friend for the first time, who gave him a look of tranquility. James was happy that Lupine was there, he had said that Harry had been sent to a safe place, that was not abandonment.

"Thank you," Madeleine said again. "You can retire Remus," he said to the wizard who got up immediately and headed for the exit. "Now I'm calling for Arabella Figg," Madeleine asked again. "Please, introduce yourself," Madeleine said to the woman who had entered the room.

"Arabella Figg, I'm a Squib" the little woman said nervously.

"Arabella, could you tell us what to know about the life of Harry Potter?" Asked Madeleine kindly.

"Yes. I, I met him, "the woman answered timidly" she lived next to him. He was very small and thin, always shy. It seemed to make him uncomfortable until he walked. He was very pale "

"How old was the child?" Miller asked suddenly.

"The first time I saw him, three years and the last six years" he answered automatically, turning his eyes to Madeleine "he was so small, so scary ..." he ended in a sob and covered his face with his hands.

"Could you say that the child did not receive proper care?" Asked Olivia White.

"Yes ..." sighed Mrs. Figg.

"It's not true," James interrupted abruptly.

"Lord Potter, you as an employee of the Ministry of Magic know perfectly that the moment a person makes his personal presentation in a room like this, he is bound by the magic of the place to tell the truth," commented Jones firmly.

"Yes, but ..." I try again James.

"Arabella, thank you for your collaboration," Madeleine interrupted calmly. "You can go out," he said, watching the woman slowly leave the room, then turn and look directly at Dumbledore, waiting for his response.

"As we all know Harry Potter was the target of many dark wizards for being the cause of the fall of Voldemort" Dumbledore began with a speech that seemed carefully prepared "So the child's parents decided, as witness number one said, send him to a safe place "continued the old man calmly" what they did not count on was what the security of the place cost "I ended up looking directly at Roberts.

"If they knew that the price to pay for such security directly affected the well-being of the child, why did not they remove it from the place?" Asked Anderson.

"Because safety was a priority," Lily said without hesitation.

"How many times did you visit them?" Asked Madeleine softly looking at the floor.

"None," Lily replied quickly, looking away, she had heard the plural in Madeleine's question, she knew that it was not just about Harry but about Alyssa.

"That says a lot of things," Walsh said to himself, while Dumbledore and James looked at Lily, they could not believe he said that.

"However ..." Dumbledore began again, but was quickly interrupted by Madeleine.

"I would like to call the third and last witness," he said as the door of the room opened for the third time "Introduce yourself, please" he asked the magician who had sat in the center of the room.

"Daniel Jones, director of the San Mugo Hospital for Magical Diseases and Injuries" was quickly presented by the healer.

"Healer Jones, could you please tell us what you know about the young Harry Potter," Jhoanne Wilson asked kindly.

"I met Harry Potter four years ago," Healer Jones began. "He was taken to San Mugo from the emergency room, with head, abdomen and back wounds. I was very hurt. At the time of the diagnosis, he showed long, medium and short term injuries "said the Healer, his eyes showed the anger that generated those memories" I was in a high level of malnutrition and low levels of growth for the age he had "continued to clench his fists tightly" It takes a month to recover. And so far they are still in treatment and in checkups, since the mistreatment suffered in his early childhood caused collateral damage in him "he finished looking coldly at the Potters.

"The child's record was presented as proof in advance" Madeleine supplement "Thank you, Daniel. You can retire, "he said, sitting comfortably in his seat as the healer left the room.

"Once all the evidence has been presented, the court will proceed to discuss a decision that can be refuted by the defendants," Roberts said. "I ask you to excuse us for twenty minutes" and answered he got up from his seat and left the room followed by the other members of board.

"Why are you doing this?" Lily asked Madeleine.

"You would not understand," Madeleine answered simply in the same way they answered the day before her.

"You will not get away with it" James threatened "Harry is our son"

"What a nice moment to realize that," reproached Madeleine.

"Maddie, you're aware of the danger Harry is running. Do not do this, please, "Dumbledore asked.

"I am aware of the danger Harry is running ... next to you," he said, spitting out the last words.

The room remained silent, until the occupants of the court appeared again.

"According to the evidence presented by Madeleine Summerls, who argued the accusation of the inability of Lord and Lady Potter to have custody of Harry Potter" began reading Samantha Roberts "The decision is taken in a vote of four out of three, to grant the temporary custody of ten-year Harry James Potter to Lady Summerls. Therefore the child will live under the shelter of Lady Summerls. You will receive the education that she believes pertinent, as well as any decision that involves the child. Lady Summerls can not deprive the child's parents of her company, but she can establish under which standards they can make contact. It is reiterated that the custody is temporary and will be given fully when the child is old enough, to comment on who wants to have it. Opinion that will be a priority between any process that is carried out from now on "finished reading Roberts" With this we conclude the citation "said organizing the scrolls before her" The appeal to the decision must be presented in fifteen business day, with the attached tests. Is it understood? "The witch asked, staring at Dumbledore.

"Yes" said the old man nodding.

"Well, not being more. Happy afternoon, "Roberts finished, getting up to leave. I immediately everyone in the room imitated her. When James and Lily were about to face Madeleine, the witch, along with her companion, had disappeared from the room.

... ...

How are you!?

What do you think? Please let me know.

What do you think of Madeleine? And about the Potters?

Please comment !

Next: **Harry and Alyssa**. Publication date: **May 9, 2018** (this time I will comply with the date hahaha)


	4. Chapter 3

It is necessary to remember that English is not my first language. I'm sorry for any mistake.

….

 _"Well, not being more. Happy afternoon, "Roberts finished, getting up to leave. I immediately everyone in the room imitated her. When James and Lily were about to face Madeleine, the witch, along with her companion, had disappeared from the room._

...

As she left the room, Madeleine let out her breath that she did not know she had been keeping since reading the sentence. He had succeeded, he had custody of Harry, he had beaten Dumbledore.

"Well done," Connor said with a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you" he replied with a smile "To all, thank you" he said this time to the people waiting outside the room.

"You do not have to thank, Maddie. It was for Harry, "Daniel told him, watching her sweetly.

"Yes ... Harry" he said thoughtfully "I have to go. I will be in contact with everyone and, thanks again, "he said goodbye to everyone.

"I will spend Saturday, Mad. Remember "he said by way of farewell Remus.

"Yes Yes. I'll wait for you "he said as he walked away towards the chimneys, and after a few seconds he disappeared among green flames.

... ..

Madeleine appeared in the fireplace of her house, after a flash of green fire. The Summerls mansion, as dictated by the family tradition, was not inherited; every Mr. and Mrs. Summerls had to build their own home, which allowed their magic to be intertwined with the building itself, allowing the house to respond under their interests and orders. At the time of the death of the lord and the lady of the house, thanks to a complicated and ancient enchantment, the house was joined to the Great House Summerls, also known as Summerls Magicae Memory. It is said that this great mansion was the first home of the first Mr. and Mrs. Summerls, and its location is an enigma to all who are not descendants of the family. Given that over time each house Summerls joined her, its size is enormous, leading it to look like a labyrinth, or so it seemed to Madeleine, the only time he visited.

When her in-laws died in the war, Noah and she had visited the mansion, Noah needed to collect some memories of her childhood home. She remembered that day very well, it had only been seven days since her in-laws had died, seven days since she knew that her husband would never be the same again. He never knew how many acres the mansion comprised, since the more he watched it the bigger it became, when Noah had explained to him how the houses were coming together, he imagined how little by little a kind of town was being formed; so I do not expect what was found, since in one structure were the houses, which gave the impression of being a strange work of art, as there were houses on sunsets, houses as if they were balconies, houses on the side or houses with the roof above, and it was not only that, since the designs varied from medieval to contemporary architecture. His visit was painful, and he wondered if for all the people who visited that strange place it was the same.

But now he was at home. What was now called The Summerls Mansion, is located in Mousehole, Cornwall, a beautiful town in southern England. It was a house in stone, which evokes, in its exterior, the medieval style. The first floor consisted only of two large rooms and a third, which was a small, but elegant bathroom for guests. The first large room was divided into kitchen and dining room; in the dining room large windows that replaced the walls, gave a spectacular view of the town and the beach, and endowed the room with natural light. Next to the windows, a rustic wooden table was placed, with a solitary daisy a transparent vase, around there were four chairs of different designs. On the other hand, the kitchen was completely white, walls, shelves and the main island, and in the fridge hung with magnets there were four different schedules, in two the days and the hours of appointments were contemplated to go to the healer, while the others two had the hours of what seemed to be the supply of medicines. Right in a corner, was the fireplace, which allowed the first view of visitors, was the great view that the windows gave. On one side of the kitchen was the door to the backyard, which had a small shed for owls, a wooden house for dogs and a trapdoor that overlooked the underground potions laboratory

On the other side of the kitchen, a space in the form of an arch gave way to the room. The walls of the room could not be seen as they were completely covered with book shelves, the titles were both magical and Muggle, however, you could see here and there, spaces lacking books where pictures were placed, some children in a park, of teenagers in Hogwarts, of a married couple, of two overflowing pregnant women, of two babies in a crib, of a girl and a boy fishing ... And, in the center of the place, there was a series of sofas , chairs, pouf and cushions placed in an oval shape around a small wooden table. Just across the kitchen was the front door, which gave way to a pretty garden composed entirely of daisies.

From one corner of the room, the spiral staircase that led to the second floor. A wide corridor showed five doors, three on the right side and two on the left. The first door on the right side was Harry's room, the sky blue walls combined with the king blue comforter and the green and blue carpet. The desk was next to a large window, on it were some pieces of wood, some of metal, screws, nails and a hammer, and on the wall on the side the players of a large Quidditch poster with red and yellow tunic flew from here there, disappearing and appearing. Just on the other side was a large closet, on its doors hung drawings in paint; of landscapes, of a dog, big green eyes ... On the child's nightstand, a photo of one of the best days he had ever had; Madeleine had taken him and Lyss to fish, in the photo the three left laughing with laughter, while he and Lyss held a small fish in their hands. And, a wooden door faced the private bathroom of the room.

The next room on the right side was the main room, with the cream-colored walls, and a large window, giving Madeleine's room an aspect of tranquility. His room was very simple, he had only the bed and two small tables on each side, the one on the left had a picture of Madeleine, Noah and Alyssa, when she was only five months old and on the other a picture of Harry and Alyssa when I had cooked cookies, on the wall on the bed, four canvases gave color to the room. There were two white doors in the room, one facing the closet, the other to the private bathroom.

The third room was that of Alyssa, on the ceiling there were sunflowers drawn here and there, which stood out with the light green color of the walls. The bed was stuck to one of the walls, the comforter was white with colored dots, and on the wall pictures and paintings were hung without apparent order. In one corner was a desk similar to Harry's, only that there were colors, leaves, brushes and paintings on it, just beside it an easel held a blank canvas. On the wall next to the window, on the Quidditch poster the figures came and went, Alyssa remembered the day they had stuck it there, it was just a poster of his favorite team, and the yellow-tuned players only waved, but his mother had enchanted him by creating a connection to Harry's poster, so the players on his poster appeared on Harry's and his appeared on his. One night they discovered that the captains of both teams could talk, unfortunately they only said words associated with quidditch so Harry and she had to give alternate meaning to the words to be able to send messages from one room to another. And, like the other two rooms Alyssa also had a private room.

The two rooms on the left side were the offices. The first of Madeleine, had a large desk and a library, papers were organized in a file cabinet or on the desk. The second was the children's office, had two desks facing each other and behind each one, there was an empty library, the children almost did not occupy that place, but Madeleine had told them that when they started school that would change, for that was that room, for the tasks and work.

Finally, in the attic was the room of the house elves, the large room had three beds, three closets, a bathroom and hundreds of paintings and drawings, where you could see paintings, even on the ceiling.

Madeleine did not find the children in any of the rooms, so she went to the backyard and opened the trapdoor. As soon as he started down the stairs, the smell washed over him, although the place was well lit, the dense vapors clouded the view. In the background a large shelf had a variety of strange ingredients for potions, the right side some were under lock and the left side were within reach of anyone, so Madeleine made sure that children had no accidents. In the center of the place in a large inn two cauldrons were responsible for the smells and the vapors, two children and three domestic elves looked with a frown at the liquids.

"I do not understand," Harry said, directing his view of his cauldron to Alyssa's.

"How much powder did you add?" Alyssa asked, looking at the notes next to her.

"Three grams, Miss Lyss," answered the younger elf.

"I added five, that can explain the color" replied Alyssa.

"Or maybe the smell," Harry said, hitting his chin with his index finger.

"Or maybe both" said Madeleine who was close enough to see the potions, Harry's had a faint silver color and Alyssa's a metallic blue. Both children jumped in surprise.

"Mom," Alyssa said with a sigh.

"Master," said the older elf, bowing deeply, continued by his other companions.

"Hello, Wheat. You would be so amble to prepare some passes, "said Madeleine, which made the three house elves disappear from the laboratory. "Mmmm, let's see ..." he said approaching the cauldrons and taking out the wand, Harry and Alyssa stood up straight away, Madeleine twirled her wand twice over each cauldron "Almost, they're pretty close!" She said and cleaned the cauldrons and he put them back in their place, on the table there were two sample tubes with the liquids of the potions, immediately Harry and Alyssa took feathers and parchment, wrote the date and adhered it to the tubes, carefully folded the notes they had taken while preparing the potions, and they stored everything together in a glass display. In it, there were about fourteen tubes, each with a different color and date, and on one side there were several folded scrolls. "Let's go up"

"How ... how was it?" Harry said nervously as he reached the kitchen. Madeleine had noticed how nervous he was as a child, had not spoken since he arrived and kept wringing his hands.

"Well Harry ..." Madeleine was interrupted, the elves had already prepared a small snack; Orange juice and turkey sandwich, two glasses with potions rested on the side. "Mmm, take your potions" he said when he saw the time, Madeleine looked at the children while they were doing them. They had grown a lot since the first time they had arrived at the house. Madeleine was surprised at how much Harry looked like James, but every time she looked at Harry's green eyes she realized the big differences, because that was where they were, not only because Harry had Lily's eyes, but for what they reflected, his look was that of an old man, he told stories just by looking at her. And Alyssa, her little Alyssa, sometimes when I looked at her I felt the weight of her feelings, in every gesture she made. Madeleine clearly remembered the first time she saw those faces after six long years.

 _Flashback_

After breaking into the Dursley house, he had gone home with the children in his arms, he did not know what to do, he felt the fear and the panic growing inside him, he quickly turned two poufs into beds and placed them in them. He ran to the kitchen and dusted the fireplace.

"Daniel, DANIEL!" He cried desperately.

"But what…? Maddie !? "the healer said surprised. "What's going on?"

"I ... the children. They ... are ... they're wrong ... "I try to say between sobs.

"Calm down, breathe. Quiet. I'm going for a calm down ... "

"DO NOT! No. "Madeleine sighed loudly" I went to see them "he said in a whisper.

"Maddie, you should not have done that. You just left. "

"I ... me. I know. But I cant. You have to come, you have to help me. Please"

"Give me step" was the only thing the healer told him.

Madeleine left the fireplace and quickly returned to the living room, only a few seconds later Daniel entered the room.

"But what the hell?" He said running towards the children. "What happened?" I asked Madeleine as she pulled out her wand and handed him a potion tube. "It's a soothing, take it" his voice did not give space for protests, so Madeleine emptied the potion in one gulp, he immediately felt how his heart was beating normally and his thoughts left behind the whirlwind they had become.

"Thank you" murmured

"What happened?" Repeated the healer, as he turned the beds into hospital beds so that his patients would be at the same height.

"I went to Lily's sister's house, and ..." she felt again as rage flooded her head.

"Help me," Daniel cut in immediately, he needed help, but mostly he did not want Madeleine to lose control again. "Change your clothes to Alyssa," she said as Harry's clothes changed into a white coat. "Do you have potions?" I asked as I looked at Harry's eyelids and went to see Alyssa's "Bring all you have" he said when he saw Maddie nod, immediately ran and went out to the courtyard to get to the potions lab. Daniel was checking Alyssa's pulse when he realized something was wrong, passed the wand around the girl's body, his diagnostic spell showed him a lung pierced by a broken rib, was preventing him from breathing and his heart rate in turn I was going down. Alyssa was dying. He knew what he had to do, but it was difficult in the living room of a house devoid of equipment and assistants. But she could not stop to think, she had to act, if she was not mistaken, the girl would go into cardiac arrest in a few minutes. I conjure a kitchen container I place it right next to the girl, which I turn until I put her on the side. I knew I had to revive her, but with my broken rib I could not proceed with tranquility. He opened the girl's robe until it was uncovered to the navel, began to touch his chest and ribs, had to find the right point, at that moment Madeleine came to the room carrying in his arms two boxes full of potions.

"They are all that ..." he interrupted to see Daniel's worried face. "What…?"

"Give him five drops of essence of díctamo and ten of essence of murtlap" he said quickly as he found the place he needed. He pointed his wand and concentrated, muttered an incantation and a cut appeared in the place where he had the wand, immediately the blood began to sprout from it, with a wand movement he directed the blood to the container, as if circulating through a tube. Immediately Alyssa recovered a stable rhythm of breathing. He let out a sigh and turned back to the girl. He took the pulse again, it was still not normal, he had to start doing resuscitation, he placed the palm of his right hand extended on Alyssa's chest, while he interlaced the fingers of his left hand. And it started. One, two, three times. He came back and took the pulse. One, two, three times. Madeleine was paralyzed looking at the healer. One, two, three times. Harry blinked, he was regaining consciousness. One, two, three times. The pulse normalized.

"Well done Alyssa" Daniel said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and looked at Madeleine. Tears formed rivers in the woman's cheeks.

...

 **At last!**

I am very sorry for the time that has passed since the last chapter. But it turned out that at the same time I started with my degree project to get my university degree, so it consumed my time, it still does, but ... here we are.

What do you think of the chapter? I feel it is a bit slow, but I had to put all the descriptions. I promise that those who come will be more active.

Please leave a comment!

 **Next: Harry and Alyssa Part 2.**


End file.
